Bo Gregory
Bo Gregory is a fish who attends Freshwater High . He owns tractors, trucks, and has his own corn field. Personality Bo Gregory is best known for his tractors and trucks. He has a green shirt with a tractor on it. Bo Gregory is friendly and kind, although he isn't that bright. Personal Life Bo Gregory first made an appearance when he went on a date with Bea. Later when Oscar made up a fake girlfriend, Bo Gregory let Bea borrow his truck so they could reunite with Doris Flores Gorgeous ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). He was crowned king of the school dance ("Queen Bea"). He liked Oscar's sense of humor, saying his humor made him happy again after he was down in the dumps when his dirt pile got knocked over ("Funny Fish"). When Oscar was looking for a new roommate, Bo Gregory came and hoped they don't mind when he milks his cow, Bessie, making Oscar disgusted ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). When Milo trapped everyone in bowls with his ninja, Bo Gregory got in because Milo thought that he could fall down while he's talking and he might hurt someone with his teeth ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). When Milo became giant and smashed through the classroom wall, Bo Gregory was impressed and told the students he made a shortcut to Mr. Baldwin's room and calling him "stronger than a baby duck". ("Big Fish"). When Milo turned to a ball by Coach Salmons, he got tossed to Bo Gregory, and told him to hit him. After Bo Gregory hit Milo, he told Coach Salmons the ball talked to him again ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). When Milo hanged on to Bud's ear with a fishing pole, he knocked over Bo Gregory's corn field ("Peopleing"). Like most other students, Bo Gregory bought Randy Pincherson's fridge hats rather than Milo's fridge hats ("Milo's Big Idea"). Bo Gregory once allowed Oscar to ride on his car, only his pet chicken on the back seat kept pecking on Oscar's eye ("Riding in Cars with Fish"). Bo Gregory, like everyone else, loved Oscar's morning announcement ever since Bea fixed it up. When the cafeteria got closed, all of the students, including Bo Gregory, went crazy for food and started panicing ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). When Bea and Milo tried to help Oscar pick out a club, they first suggested the milking club, which was taught by Bo Gregory. They decided not to choose the club after they saw Dan and Ann Chovie milk a cow ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Bo Gregory first played as a citizen of El Gratin. He was a baker of the town. Later, Bo Gregory was one of the back-up singers for Milo's potato rap ("Fish School Musical"). When Bea lied to Chief when she won the audition for the Hokey Poke commercial, she, Milo, and Oscar saw Bo Gregory, who was riding a somewhat tamed scorpion. Bo Gregory advised Bea how to ride a scorpion, which caused her to gain confidence, although the scorpion became vicious and beserk once Bea rode on it, and it made her fall and injure herself repeatedly ("Bea's Commercial"). When Milo was about to play his kazoo even though Lonnie and the marching band banned him from playing it, Bo Gregory told him that's a bad idea. He told Milo that the marching band even stopped him from his jug-band playing. At the end, Bo Gregory and all the other instrument-banned students helped Milo battle Lonnie at the "Battle of the Bands" ("Banned Band"). Background Information *He has owned tractors and animals. *He has a pet cow and chicken. *Bo Gregory has his own Freshwater High school club. *The logo on Bo Gregory's shirt is very similar to the Moods of Norway logo. Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters